


Someone

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: The Supportive Parent Collection [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bob Zimmermann: Matchmaker, Gen, Good dad bob, M/M, Past Kent Parson/Jack Zimmermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: "One day you can impress… someone.  You know a boy.  Uh, a girl? A platonic friend you really like spending time with?”Bad Bob Zimmermann is just trying to be the best dad he can be.





	Someone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airplanesandcookies (Mosgirllee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosgirllee/gifts).



> This fic is based on [this Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/post/162005252509/or-someone) post, and could also be seen as a companion piece to _[Coach](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9360074)_ in which Coach is also just trying to be the best dad he can be.
> 
>  

Bob had grown up in locker rooms. The majority of his life was spent surrounded by the sweaty stink of post-game adrenaline, the raucous laughter, the camaraderie. And he loved it… for the most part. 

There was the part of it, however, he didn’t like, didn’t particularly care to join in on. Prejudice of any kind had no place in Bob Zimmermann’s heart. When a distasteful joke was made, he retreated into himself. Excused himself to go shower or meet his parents -- and later, Alicia.

Alicia was quite vocal many times saying, “If you had been a stereotypical jock I would never have given you the time of day.” 

Bob nodded, and didn’t think he was being or not being anything in particular. He just preferred to judge people by their actions and their heart -- and nothing else.

Alicia loved his gentle nature, which was a stark contrast to the person he was on the ice. While he was Bad Bob Zimmermann on the ice, off the ice Bob opened doors for little old ladies, he stopped to pet random dogs on the street, he called his parents every Sunday, made corny jokes, and enjoyed cooking for the people he loved. 

When Jack came along one hot August morning, Bob held his newborn son as tears flowed freely down his face.

“He’s perfect, Alicia,” Bob murmured as he pressed a kiss onto the baby’s head.

Alicia hummed and closed her eyes, full of exhaustion and bliss.

**+++**

By the time Jack was 13, Bob suspected his son wasn’t straight. Of course, it wasn’t any of his business to impose any guesses or assumptions on Jack. As such, Bob never directly brought anything up to his son. It _was_ his business as a parent, however, to let Jack know he loved and supported him. He was more interested in Jack being a decent human being, than whom he’d kiss good night at the end of a date.

One day while Jack sat on the kitchen counter watching Bob make pesto, feet kicking to and fro, he said quietly, “I love when you make pesto, papa. It’s my favorite.”

“You should totally learn how to make this. This was one of the first things I made for your mother.”

Bob added the pine nuts to the food processor and continued, “And if you learn how to make it, one day you can impress---”

Bob was about to say a girl -- not meaning anything by it -- but he stopped himself. Again, he didn’t want to impose any assumptions on his son. 

Jack frowned and said, “Impress who?”

Bob began to stumble over his words trying to find the right balance of casual nonchalance and supportive dad -- without being too obvious.

“Oh, you know. One day you can impress… someone. You know, a boy. Uh, a girl? A platonic friend you really like spending time with?”

By now Jack was looking at Bob as if he had three heads as he continued, “Or just yourself! Yourself is good! Or someone! Or no one at all? That’s fine and dandy, too. Woo boy! Yes, indeedy.”

Jack leaned over and took an errant pine nut from the counter, and popped it in his mouth. He then jumped off.

“Okay, papa,” Jack said as he shook his head and chuckled walking toward the living room. “Whatever you say.” 

“ _Tabarnak_ ,” Bob said quietly to himself as he wiped his forehead with a kitchen towel.

**+++**

Kent began spending more and more time at the Zimmermann household. The boys would order pizza and lock themselves in Jack’s room, Kent often leaving late at night.

“I think they have something going on. And I’m worried,” Bob whispered to Alicia one night in bed.

She looked over from her pillow and said with eyebrow raised, “Why? What are you saying, Bobby?”

“Nothing! Come on, you know that’s not how I mean it. I just think they both need to focus on their hockey right now, that’s all.”

“Bobby, they’re hormonal teenage boys. The fact that they can do whatever it is they’re doing, _and_ play hockey is a miracle.”

Bob huffed and rolled over to try to fall asleep. Alicia was right. So the next day, Bob approached Jack who was on the floor playing _The Elder Scrolls_ on the XBox in the living room.

“If you want to invite Kenny to go out to dinner with us tomorrow night, he’s more than welcome to come.”

Jack furrowed his brow, refusing to look away from the screen, “Why would I do that?”

“What do you mean?” Bob asked as he leaned against the door frame.

“It’s family dinner night. Kenny’s not family.”

“Well, no -- but, I know how much you two like spending time together.”

“He’s busy,” Jack said flatly.

“Oh, well. The invitation is always open… to _any_ of your friends.”

Jack stared intently at his game.

**+++**

Eric Bittle was unlike any of Jack’s previous teammates. And he was definitely unlike Kent. Bob could see the moon-eyed admiration oozing out of Jack’s every pore -- even if his boneheaded son couldn’t see it himself.

Kent had been intense, and their relationship equally so. Camilla was a sweet girl, and the two were obviously fond of each other but they both knew they worked better as friends. Eric, however, well... he was in a league all his own.

When Jack had been home for winter break, Bob noticed Jack's phone was practically glued to his hands. His son, the technophobe, was now texting as though his life depended on it. And judging by the constant smile on his face, that may have been the case.

“How’s Shitty?” Bob asked as he whisked some eggs for a frittata.

Jack looked at Bob and blushed. “It’s, uh, not Shitty.”

“Sid?”

Jack shook his head and said, “It’s Bittle.”

Bob turned away from Jack to hide his massive grin, and said matter of factly, “Send him my regards.”

“Will do,” Jack said as he quickly exited the kitchen.

And so it was that Bob found himself staring at his clueless son on graduation day, as he smiled warmly at him and said, “If that's what your heart is telling you, you should go…”

“Oh…”

Bob stood on the quad, arms folded across his chest as he watched Jack take off running.

“Where’s he going?” Alicia asked as she approached Bob.

“To find his someone.”

“What?”

Bob leaned over and kissed Alicia on the cheek. 

"I’ll tell you in a bit. George? Jack will meet us at the restaurant.”

Bob turned around once more and smiled as Jack’s figure became smaller and smaller down the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> For AirplanesandCookies who is also an awesome parent. :)
> 
> All Check, Please! characters created by Ngozi.
> 
> Come and say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com).


End file.
